Madison's date with Death
by Pursnikitie
Summary: She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. She was ready though and she accepted it. Dieing is the easy part, its living that's hard. NightcrawlerXOC Excerpt from something I'm working on Let me know what you think.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men, Nightcrawler or Deadpool They belong to Marvel so please don't sue!

**A/N: ** This is a story I'm working on and this is just something random that takes place during said story. I just thought I would post it to see what people think until I actually put up the full thing.

**Madison's Date with Death**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Then a long drawn out noise was the last thing Madison heard before everything turned black and she was no longer in pain. She felt weightless, like she was floating down a river. Everything was peaceful and she let out a small sigh. _'I must be dead.'_ she thought, though not as sadly as she assumed she would.

"Hello Madison." A woman's voice said to her.

"Who's there?" She was confused. There was no answer but a figure appeared. It had a skeletons face and wore a long dark robe. "Death I presume?"

"You aren't frightened?" The skeleton asked curiously.

"No, Wade told me about you." It was getting harder to focus and form words. She just wanted to drift here forever. So peaceful. So quiet.

"Wade?" The entity questioned. "You know him?" Madison nodded her head yes but even that exerted too much energy. Her eyes closed willing her to fall asleep. The darkness embraced her and began to swallow her whole. "May I ask you something?"

Slowly one of Madison's eyes reluctantly opened and she noticed there was now a women where the skeleton once stood. The shock of the sudden changed intrigued her. She fought off the comforting lull of sleep and the darkness began to recede from around her body. "Where did Death go?"

"I am Death. This is my other side, the one in which Wade is familiar. Now are you ready to come with me?" She extended a hand for Madison to take. Maddy looked at Deaths outstretched hand and starred at it for a moment. Taking a deep breath she let her thoughts wander to Kurt and all the things she wished you could have told him and to her mother and younger brother who she would deeply miss. She even thought of her friend Ericka, then lastly to Wade.

"Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"You're taking this very well, usually there's a lot more begging and pleading and bargaining. This is pleasantly surprising, though I should expect no less from a friend of Wades."

Madison shrugged as she took Deaths hand. "I've known this day was going to come my whole life. I've come to terms with it."

"What about your friends and family?"

"I'll miss them, yes, and I'm sad I won't be able to see them but there's no use pleading with you. Whats done is done. I'm content. At peace even."

Death smiled at the young woman. "I wouldn't normally do this with someone as well adjusted and so at ease with death, but because you are Wade's friend I'll tell you. They're trying to resuscitate you right now. All it will take for you to live Will be to want it but it won't be easy. Will you take the opportunity to live again?"

Madison smiled and let out a small laugh. "In a heart beat." As the words slipped through her lips she felt different. She no longer felt weightless and carefree. It felt as though thousands of electric shocks were coursing through her veins. She wanted to scream and cry.

Death smiled at her as she began to fade away. "Do me a favour when you go back to the land of the living?"

"Yeah, whatever you want." Her voice was strained as the pain began to intensify and became more unbearable by the second. Death leaned in and whispered in her ear before completely disappearing. Madison was left alone and her body felt like it was going to explode. After feeling the unending comfort and bliss of death life was the most painful and horrifying thing she'd ever experienced. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out an earth shattering scream and felt her body collapse. She gasped for breath which was difficult as it felt as though there were a ton of bricks on her chest. Her heart began beating and with every beat it hurt less.

The long drawn out buzzing stopped and returned to the rhythmic Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Our Father who art in heaven..." Kurt prayed under his breath as he paced back and forth through the hospitals waiting room. He took nervous glances at Madison's mother and father. Helena seemed to like him well enough, especially after the circumstances but Gregory wasn't even trying to hide his hatred. The disgust on his face after he teleported him away from the room was unmistakeable. Her parents sat in silence although this was preferable to their arguing. Kurt sighed in frustration as his gaze landed on the clock, he and Helena had been kicked out of the room barely five minutes ago but Madison had flat lined. This five minutes felt like an eternity. "Amen."

"I don't see where you get off praying. This is all your fault." Gregory snapped.

"This is not his fault!" Helena defended Nightcrawler.

The two continued arguing as Kurt tried pleading with them to stop. "Please, please we are all worried, but fighting will solve nothing. Please." His pleading went unheard between the worried parents. He was beginning to get frustrated as the doctor who had been attending Madison walked in. "Doctor! Is she..." The words were caught in his throat.

"She's stabilized." The doctor started. "She's just resting now. As long as you're quiet family may go in." Kurt felt a wave of relief after hearing she was alive but it was quickly replaced with sorrow. He was not family he could not go see her. His tail drooped down as he turned to sit in one of the chairs.

"Kurt where are you going? You don't want to see her?"

"Of course I want to see her, but I am not family."

Madison's mother rolled her eyes and grabbed on to Kurt's arm. "Well I'm her mother, and I say you're coming in whether you like it or not." She smiled softly as she started to drag him with her. "And if her dead beat father has anything else negative to say he can easily be escorted from the hospital. Now come on dear I'm sure she wants to see you just as badly as you wish to see her."

**Madison's P.O.V**

Madison's chest, hell, her entire body hurt. Coming back from the dead was no cakewalk The door opened and she lifted her head to see Kurt and her parents enter the room. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Kurt rush to her side and grab hold of her hand. Her smile widened as he planted small soft kisses on her palm. He was rambling so fervently in German she could barely make out what he was saying to her. Though she did catch the words worried, sorry and confused.

"Slow down Tiger," She cooed using her other hand to stroke the side of his face, "I can't understand you when you're talking that fast."

Kurt inhaled and exhaled slowly a few times trying to compose his jumbled thoughts into coherent ones. His hands still holding on to her for dear life. He moved his face closer to hers willing his words to come. As he opened his mouth to speak she crashed her lips into his. She couldn't help herself. This was why she chose life. To feel this passion. His hands moved to cup her face as the kiss intensified.

"AHEM!" Her father grunted narrowing his eyes at the both of them. They broke apart, Kurt blushing in shame from not being able to resist temptation. Madison on the other hand just starred him down.

"Oh you're still here? I figured you would have ran away with your tail between your legs by now. This must be a record for how long you've stuck around." The venom and resentment in her voice was thickly coated on each and every word.


End file.
